gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:OneSolo/I believe I can Fly
Ja als erstes muss ich mich wohl entschuldigen . . . lange lange war ich abwesend aber ich hoffe, dass ich nix versäumt habe und ihr trotzdem weiter bereit seid, über meine und eure Gedanken zu diskutieren! Wie es der Titel andeutet, geht es diesmal ums Fliegen, und zwar nicht nur aus der Kneipe und auf die Schnauze. Im Schatten von allem was rollt, driftet und sich überschlägt existiert bekanntlicherweise schon seit GTA 3 eine mehr oder minder große Anzahl an fliegendem Gerät, teilweise vom Spieler steuer- und zerstörbar, teilweise nur als Textur am Himmel und teilweise auch mit neu entdeckter Nervigkeit nette Polizisten mit sich führend. Es ist also an der Zeit, dem fliegenden Gerät auch mal die Ehre zu erweisen. Und auch hier findet Rockstar im Verlauf der GTA-Serie von bescheidenen Anfängen zu immer neuen Höhenflügen, wenngleich man den bisherigen Zenit im bekannten und beliebten (und immer noch oft gezockten) San Andreas findet. So sehr GTA IV auch grafische Maßstäbe setzt und den Spieler in eine neue Welt fantastisch realitätsnaher 3D-Effekte verführt, so sehr überzeugt San Andreas mit schlichter Masse und ein paar ganz besonderen Extras. Denn während sich der Polizeihubschrauber in GTA III noch wie ein polierter Keks mit Sägeblatt auf dem Dach ausnahm, und man in Vice City mit geradezu infantilem Vergnügen Jagd auf den Zombie-Dodo machte, bot San Andreas neben den facegelifteten Versionen von Maverick, Skimmer und Hunter, plötzlich auch Vorkriegsschönheiten wie die gutmütige Rustler, ein Stuntflugzeug, eines zum Düngen, Passagiermaschinen in allen Formen und Farben, von der schwerfällig-rustikalen Nevada über die elegante, leicht zu händelnde Shamal bis hin zur riesigen, überraschend agilen AT-400, ja sogar ein Kampfjet war dabei und als Krönung des Ganzen gab's für letzteren und die beliebte Hunter sogar das aus dem Elite-Raketenwerfer bekannte Wärmesuchsystem. Ganz großes Kino also - und schon ein wenig enttäuschend, dass man auf dem Francis International Airport der 2008er LC-Version keines der letztgenannten Schätzchen bewegen durfte. Nachdem man den Schock überwunden und das Taschentuch beiseite gelegt hat, überzeugen zwar Annihilator, Brucie's Mav und Buzzard mit nettem Handling und sympathischen Auftritten im Spiel, aber der geneigte GTA-Fan quittiert nachträglich muffelig einen Rückschritt in der Entwicklung. Und jetzt kommt der Schock: Der groß angelegte Flugzeug-Kill hatte, genau wie das Verschwinden von Tuningwerkstätten, sechs verschiedenen Klamottenläden, Tattoostudios und Friseursalons seine Ursachen in der grauen Masse der Gewohnheitszocker. Und ohne hier jemandem zu Nahe treten zu wollen und mit ehrlich empfundenem Respekt für all jene, die wie ich selbst Abende und Nächte vor dem Bildschirm verbringen und sich an Austern, Sternenhimmeln und dem wunderbaren Sound eines Tornado erfreuen - aber es gibt eine große Anzahl an stupiden Ballerjunkies (siehe dazu hier), deren mangelndes Interesse an Kultur dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Rockstar die jüngste Version abgespeckt hat, einschließlich der Flieger. Und obwohl es nicht meine Art ist, möchte ich nach jüngsten Diskussionen mit AldeaMalvada (danke übrigens, für das amüsante Feedback und die Idee, Kamerad!) und folgenden Testflügen in der Nevada, einen kurzen Crashkurs geben. Die angesprochene Nevada ist nämlich längst nicht so zickig, wie sie oft empfunden wird und in ihrer gemütlichen Art sogar ein wenig liebenswert - und mit Übung und Geduld zwingt man auch dieses Gerät in Fassrollen. Wer die Mühe scheut, das größte Propellerflugzeug der Serie (was laut GTA-V-Trailer auch noch so bleiben wird), zu zähmen, ist mit dem Shamal besser bedient, über dessen Handling ich ins Schwärmen geraten könnte. Hier nur so viel: Er ist schnell, wendig und noch besser zu beherrschen als die Hydra. All jene, denen der Jet zu schnell ist, können also auch mit dem Shamal Stuntflüge durchführen. Ich selbst habe den Luxus-Jet mehrfach kopfunter durch die Felsentore geflogen und sowohl mit ihm, als auch mit der Hydra sämtliche Brücken unterflogen, kopfüber und kopfunter. Und erkennbar empfinde ich auch einen gewissen Enthusiasmus für das schnelle Fluggerät des San-Andreas-Spiels und wünsche mir eigentlich nichts sehnlicher, als in GTA V wenigstens Weiterentwicklungen von Shamal und Nevada zurückzubekommen. Eine fliegbare Blue Ghawar, im Add-on TBoGT zu bestaunen, wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang, zumal die Spielwelt ja laut Rockstar die "größte und detailreichste" sein wird, die es bisher gegeben hat. Was eignet sich besser, um dort von A nach B nach C zu kommen, als ein Flugzeug? Zum Schluss möchte ich wie gewohnt euch aufrufen, ein paar Gedanken zu teilen und zu diskutieren. Und dabei soll's nicht mal mehr um die Wünsche und feuchten Träume für GTA V gehen, sondern vielmehr um eure Anekdoten mit dem bisherigen Fluggerät. Wenn ihr also mit der Hydra und drei Raketen im Schlepptau unter der Kincaid Bridge durchgesegelt seid oder mit dem Hunter am Santa Maria Beach Passantenschlitzen gespielt habt, teilt eure Erfahrungen mit mir und den anderen. Und auch Fragen zum Flugverhalten der verschiedenen Lufttaxis beantworte ich gern. In diesem Sinne also, bis zum nächsten Mal! Euer SOLO Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge